


Dream of Me Tonight

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Gangs, Inspired by West Side Story, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Schmoop, Star-crossed, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1960s prompt:any, any, West Side Story (1961)In which Bucky pays Steve an unexpected late-night visit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Dream of Me Tonight

“Steve! Hey! Steve!”

Steve, eyes wide, went out on the fire escape. “Keep it down, for cripes sake!”

Bucky was down on the sidewalk, pomade in his hair gleaming in the light from the streetlamp. It was too dark to see, but Steve knew how amazingly blue Bucky’s eyes were, remembered from that moment on the street earlier. He’d never seen eyes that color and had been trying to replicate them with his colored pencils all day.

“I’m comin’ up!” Bucky said in a stage whisper.

“No!” Steve closed his window almost all the way, afraid his mother would wake up and catch him. “You can’t be here!”

Bucky climbed the first rungs of the ladder. “Then you come down!”

Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. Chance meetings with guys like Bucky, that didn’t happen in normal life. Not when Bucky had looked back at Steve with the same expression of surprise and appreciation that Steve himself had felt.

That was enough to get a guy beaten bloody, or worse.

Still, Steve climbed down the fire escape, embarrassed to be caught in his pajamas and bare feet. His mother would kill him if she saw him out like that, exposed to the elements. He didn’t get as sick as he used to, but he was really taking a chance.

Bucky grinned when Steve made it to the sidewalk, the concrete still a little warm from the punishing heat of a July day in Brooklyn.

“Where are your shoes?” Bucky asked.

“I wasn’t planning on going out.”

“Stay here.” Bucky darted farther down the alley and returned in a moment with an orange crate. “Sit on this so you don’t cut up your feet.”

Steve felt foolish, like he was some skirt, but it was kind of flattering too. He sat on the crate, which gave an ominous creak but held, and Bucky squatted in front of him.

“I had to see you again.”

“You know what’ll happen if we get caught together,” Steve said. 

Bucky ran with a gang, teenagers and young men who didn’t have many prospects other than what they could take for themselves. Steve knew how hard it was, coming up on the streets. He and his mother struggled to keep food on the table. But he also knew Bucky’s gang of delinquents would take a dim view of his interest in Steve. It was dangerous for both of them.

“No-one needs to know,” Bucky assured him. “It’s just…I can’t stop thinkin’ about you.”

“I know how you feel.” The admission put butterflies in his stomach.

Bucky grinned again and reached for Steve’s hand. His skin was rough, his grip firm but gentle, and for a minute Steve forgot how to breathe. Could they be seen from the street? Or were they hidden enough by the shadows? Why did he even care, when Bucky was looking at him like he hung the moon?

“You ever feel like the whole world’s wrong, but there’s nothin’ you can do about it?” Bucky asked. “Like now matter how hard you try to climb up, things just keep pressin’ you down?”

Steve nodded. Of course he knew. Everyone on the west side knew that feeling, working so hard just to stay in one place.

“When I met you, I felt like anything’s possible,” Bucky said earnestly. “I never felt that before.”

It was impulsive, but Steve couldn’t help it. He leaned in and stole a kiss, just a quick press of his lips on Bucky’s, and then pulled right back, his face flaming. He was gratified to see a glazed look on Bucky’s face.

“Let’s run away together, Steve! Somewhere far from Brooklyn, where no-one will care about us.”

Steve pushed Bucky’s shoulder. “Don’t be a flake.”

“I’m serious!”

“And I have work in the morning. I’m going back upstairs.”

Steve was careful to avoid the broken glass on the sidewalk. He got up the first rung of the ladder when Bucky stopped him.

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Steve should’ve said no. One of them had to face reality. 

“Come at three. Ma won’t be home.”

“Dream of me tonight!” Bucky called up after him.

Steve knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I couldn't resist this prompt, and listened to the soundtrack while I was working on it. Unlike the source material, Steve has no gang affiliations. I figured their young boy love would be enough of a detriment to their future happiness at that particular time than being in rival gangs.
> 
> Title is from one of the songs from the musical, [Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7xTvb-FAhQ).


End file.
